


Different Time, Different Place

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Possessive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the worst luck that Sam started at Sandover the next day. Dean isn't handling it well.</p><p>Swesson Love Week prompt: post-break up AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Time, Different Place

It was supposed to be a one-night stand. A few drinks at a club across town, some drunken fumblings in the bathroom, and then a long sweaty night at Dean’s apartment that turned into twenty-four hours spent together in bed.

When Sam left on Sunday morning, there were blushes and smiles and an exchange of phone numbers on the back of pizza receipts. They talked about getting together on Wednesday night, because Sam was starting a new job on Monday.

All that changed when Sam stepped into the elevator at Sandover the next morning. He saw Dean in his sharp pressed suit, suspenders, and yellow tie, and his mouth started to curl up in surprise. “Dean?”

Dean turned away to stare at the elevator buttons, unsure of what to say. He was never good at socializing at work and certainly never dated colleagues. Work was, well, work and he did it well but this was… something else. He glanced back over at Sam, dressed in his yellow tech support shirt, and tried to keep his face and voice neutral. “So, this is your new job?”

“Yeah.” Sam’s smile faltered.

“Well, welcome aboard then.” Dean nodded stiffly as he stepped out, beating a quick path to his office. The one time that he thought about calling a guy back for a second go-round and he ended up working with him? Dean didn’t have much luck with relationships but this was his worst-case scenario.

For the next two weeks, it only got worse. Every day, the air was filled with Sam’s presence and Dean choked on it. Elevator rides, sitting in meetings together, passing each other in the hall. The tension was so thick that Dean was swimming in it, unable to focus on the work he loved so much.

Which is how he found himself on a Friday after work, standing by his car in the almost empty parking lot, staring absently at the keys in his hand, lost in a crazy impulse to drive back to the club where he first met Sam.

As if summoned by Dean’s wishes, the tall brunette entered the garage, carrying his commuter bike with the crossbar resting on the top of his shoulder. Dean was caught up in watching how the muscles in Sam’s biceps and triceps flexed with the effort, almost missing the fact that Sam was smiling, with his deep dimples and pink lips and white teeth. Dean felt physical pain at the thought that he hadn’t seen that smile surface for almost two weeks.

But it wasn’t aimed at him, it was being shared with the guy walking with Sam. Tyson Brady was a good-looking kid, a bottle blond with a bleached white smile, and ambitious enough that he and Dean had competed for some of the same opportunities at the firm. Dean watched as Brady touched Sam’s arm and they exchanged a laugh. Something inside him twisted violently at that small contact, and finally broke through his haze.

“Sam!” Dean stepped forward and waved his hand. When Sam looked up, his face tightened up, turning the screw on the darkness in Dean’s gut. Brady looked over before saying goodbye to Sam and climbing into his red convertible. Dean watched him drive away as Sam lowered the bike and wheeled it over.

“What do you need, Dean?” No trace of the dimples now, and those pink lips were pressed together tightly. Dean realized he would give everything he owned to see Sam smile again.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. You know, with the new job.” He sounded stiff and formal, unable to drop his emotional shield.

“I guess it’s going all right.”

Sam opened and closed his mouth again, as if other words were sitting on his tongue, waiting to be said. He was the first to break eye contact, but Dean wasn’t going to let their conversation end there.

He closed his fingers around Sam’s where they rested on the crossbar. “Brady is an asshole. You deserve better than that.”

Sam snickered at that, ducking behind his long bangs. “Oh, yeah? Well, at least he doesn’t ignore me in the elevator the next day.”

He started to walk the bike away but Dean grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

This was a huge mistake, all of it - letting Sam walk out his door that Sunday morning, dismissing him in the elevator that first morning, not walking down the hall to ask him to lunch. The worst mistake was giving Brady time to sink his hooks into his boy.

No matter what else had happened, he was Dean’s Sam from the moment they met.

Confused and hurt eyes met his in that moment and Dean wasted no time, grabbing Sam by the back of the neck, meeting his lips and teeth with tongue and breath, tasting coffee and cinnamon and Sam.

There was a moment when he felt like Sam might pull back but instead he reached out blindly and gripped Dean’s arm tight. When they broke off, Dean was the one smiling.

He pulled Sam’s bike away from him. “Don’t move.”

The bike was squeezed into the back of Dean’s car, and he hurried back to Sam. Even before he stopped walking, Dean was pulling the taller man back down to his lips, spinning him around and pressing him against the metal door.

“I’m sorry. For everything. But I’m not sorry for this.”

Sam smiled through Dean’s kiss. “I think I need to call and cancel my plans tonight.”

“You need to cancel them for the whole weekend.”


End file.
